Flightless Angel
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: Police have been investigating the murders of boys in Kairi and Soras class. There's a Vampire, Wolf and a human. What's to say that the killings are stopped when the vampire falls in love all over again? Read and review please x
1. There's been another murder

**A/N:** Got new story up! WOOP! Right this is basicly about a vampire, wolf and a human. Enjoy and review please. x

_Disclaimer-_ Square enix and Disney

* * *

**Flightless Angel**

**Chapter 1- There's been **_**another **_**murder**

Another night, another victim! The nights grow colder. The days grow shorter. It'll be Christmas soon, how nice? Now the cats come out to play while the dogs have something to chase.

"The Shekkatatingting!" The class screeched

"What's with the Shekka-thiny-ma-bobby?" Sora laughed as his friends and he walked into class

"It's their name for the thing that's been doing the murders. Don't ask me, I don't know," Kairi sat in her desk at the back of the classroom for registration

"Right, just remember to walk home with friends and not to go down dark alleys. That's where the boys were found..." The tutor said

"Nice. It's only boys then," Selphie laughed

"That's what I thought!" Kairi joined her laughter

"It's all well and good for you, what about us, boys?" Riku asked

"You're screwed!" Kairi and Selphie shouted in unison

"Thanks," Sora moped to his desk

Kairi had been feeling unwell of late: Bags under her eyes, complexion gradually getting paler and paler. Riku noticed something wrong with her.

At dinner, he asked her at the table, "Are you ok? You seem a little... off?"

"You're one to talk, dog breath!" Kairi blurted out

"What?" Riku was shocked

"I'm really sorry. Just a little cranky is all," Kairi yawned

"That's my point! I think you're not getting enough sleep," Riku said

"I'm just having trouble sleeping..." _but I just have an urge for something to eat..._

"What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asked. His eyes showed he was more than a little worried

"Nothing..." She sighed. They wouldn't understand any of it, not even Riku would.

How could she tell them? How would they understand? Riku might know about it because she already knows about 'Dog breath'. But how has he coped? She knows about the whole 'cat and dog' thing but if Riku knows why is he still friendly? _Obviously he can't know!_ Kairi thought to herself

_-Flightless Angel-_

"_Stop!" The boy screamed_

"_Why should I?" The female lured the boy into the alley_

"_You're hurting my wrist!" He screamed again_

"_Am I now?" She cackled_

_She pushed him to the wall and held a knife against his throat._

"_What the hell?" He blurted out_

"_Scared now?" pinning the boy to the wall_

"_You're the SHEKKATATINGTING! But wait… you're in my class!" He screeched_

"_Yes, Yes I am Wakka. But unlucky for you… you won't tell ANYONE!" She slowly sliced into Wakkas neck and the rest was silence, only the sound of slurping and the eerie echoes of Wakkas screams._

_-Flightless Angel-_

A hand waved past Kairi's face. She snapped back to reality.

"Kairi, you ok? You've been zoning out a lot more today," Sora placed his hand on her shoulder

"Sora… I don't think you'd understand?" Kairi muttered

"Girls problems?" Sora asked her sympathetically

"No, it's not that… just forget it," Kairi pulled away

"If you don't tell me, I can't help you?" Sora tried to lighten the atmosphere but obviously failed

"Never mind. It won't bring back Wakka, Mickey or Hewy," Kairi stormed out of the dinner hall.

Sora was left with Riku who knew the whole situation, but did he really know as much as he's letting on? The friends knew something was obviously wrong with Kairi. Sora on the other hand was still in the dark, yet Riku knew.

After school, Kairi had stormed over to the yard. She kicked at anything she could; bins, benches... well you get the idea, "How can I face them? What should I do? GRRR! It's this stupid thing! Why can't I just be normal! Why can't I just... I have to find out what this problem is but no one I know... Knows..." She stopped to a standstill when she noticed a black and white cat stood in front of her.

It had an elegant black coat, a shiny white furred belly, a black spot on its chin and a white looking moustache.

She knelt down to it, "Well hello there, little kitty. What's your name?" Kairi inspected the purple collar, "Thomas. Hmm, that's a nice name. Do you belong to anyone?" She inspected the collar once more, "You don't belong to anyone?" Kairi petted Thomas on his head then stared to go home.

Half way home Kairi heard a meow, "Meow!" The cat meowed

"Huh?" Kairi swiftly turned

Thomas sat there on the cold hard pavement

"Thomas?" Kairi asked

"Meow!" Thomas meowed in agreement

Kairi, in the end, decided to take him home with her.


	2. Dismembered

**A/N: **Right, new chappy. If you're wondering where I got the idea for this. Well, I got a manga on my birthday called **Model** if anyone knows that. Well, that got me thinking about vampires. Then I was playing Birth by sleep and that got me thinking about Riku... as a wolf ^_^ for some reason and Sora was the final one, so he was the human. review please!**  
**

_Disclaimer-_ Plot's mine but characters are Square enix and disney :)**  
**

* * *

Flightless Angel

**Chapter 2- Dismembered**

Cats have a tendency to play with their food. They toy with it, dismember it or just bleed it dry.

With Wakka gone, Tidus was worried. He wanted to know what killed his best friend. Better yet he wanted to know _who_ killed Wakka!

Registration was the same. Police came through the door, asking questions, which got them nowhere. When they came to Kairi, she told the truth but not all of it.

Christmas grew nearer. Colder nights approached. More time for Kairi to think. She had Thomas to worry about now: To feed him and all that. She was careful in what she said to Sora and Riku.

_Riku must've known by now, or is he really not catching on? _Kairi thought to herself.

She had to get it from her mind. All through the day, she had one thing on her mind. "Kairi, you ok?" Sora whispered to her in maths

"Fine. Tired," She yawned

"You've got to have some decent sleep. Why don't you come to the island and I'll walk you back home?" he asked

Kairi got up at once and walked out the classroom.

"What did I do?" Sora was stumped while everyone in the room went; "Ooo".

Outside on the yard, Kairi sat on the bench. She couldn't go the island. Not in her state that she's in now. She can't turn away from it. The sun was setting. Kairi got up and slowly walked home.

"Thomas!" She called the cat and he darted to her, "Well hello there my ickle boy. Got you some food in the fridge," Kairi walked over to the fridge and took out some cat food. Beef chunks, how nice. Thomas meowed with glee and ate it with out hesitation.

By her windowsill was her good luck charm. She used to keep it by her side at all times because it reminded her of Sora. Now, she leaves it on her windowsill facing the island, which she used to visit as a child.

Dusk was nearing. She closed her eyes and waited.

_-Flightless Angel-_

_The shadows in which she lurks; there is nowhere for you to hide, nowhere for you to run. She waits in the darkest parts of the shadows. She lures you in then you have no hope of surviving._

_Her victim arrived, just on time. Slightly. He had a funny sense of dressing. Nonetheless she took aim at him with her trusted knife and slashed his arm. He screamed in agony. She hid back in the shadows._

"_There is nowhere for you to run, Slightly," She whispered_

"_Who's there!" He screeched_

"_Nothing for noseys. Now lets get this over and done with. Don't want to be here all night now do we?" She mocked_

"_Show yourself!" He screamed, looking round franticly_

"_It's hopeless, you won't live to see me anyway!" She lunged onto him and pierced him with her knife. He yelled out in pain._

"_Told ya!" She laughed as she hacked away at his limbs, draining each last bit of blood._

_-Flightless Angel-_

Next morning, Kairi woke up with a splitting headache. Thomas jumped on her to wake her up. It was feeding time for him.

Her bed was still covered in blood from the night before. _Great._ She thought. _Got to clean the bed… and clean myself up._

When she arrived at school, there were several people crying again. Peter and Chubby were sobbing in the corner. The police were always led back to the school. Every time they made a deduction, it would end up back at Destiny high. "What do you make of this, miss?" One of the officers showed a knife to one of our teachers

"I've never seen that in my life," She replied

_That's mine! Shit, I forgot it at Traverse… just hope they don't find out it was I!_ Kairi thought to herself

"Kairi, did you hear about Slightly?" Riku asked her

"Yeah, Chubby and Peter are crying. Feel sorry for them. Well, I've got science. See you at dinner," Kairi swiftly walked to science

"What's up with her?" Riku rubbed the back of his neck

"She's acting a little odd. Wonder what's up?" Sora popped up out of nowhere

"Hurry up, you'll be late for science!" Riku pushed Sora in the direction of science.


	3. I'll try

**A/N: **Awww, so sweet ^_^ lol. Got the idea for the title of the story from the song Flightless bird, American mouth- Iron and wine. Love that song :) it's sooo sweet ;)

_Disclaimer-_ I wish! :P nom nom

* * *

**Flightless Angel**

**Chapter 3- I'll try**

She sighed as she sat in the alleyway, in the east of the mainland: Traverse Town. It had to be done. Waiting was stressful enough. She knew that _someone_ would end up strolling down there soon, but whom?

Footsteps echoed from the entryway. **Splash, Splash, Splash** went the _victim's_ feet. That is how she wanted to see it as, not her _friends in her class._ Splish, Splash, Splosh the steps continued. **Tap, tap, tap, tap**. She knew she had to clean up her act. She knew many things but knowing how to stop wasn't on her list. Her list was long. Her list was full of names... names of humans.

"Hello?" The boy shouted

It was time for her to move in. Between the shadows and the cracks of light. Who was this boy who shouted?

He heard the wind whistle. Was it even the wind? "Who's there?" He shouted his voice cracked as though he was scared. He was terrified.

"No one important!" She whispered from the shadows

"So it's you who's been killing people in my class? Draining their blood? Ripping them apart? What are you?" Sora spun round in all directions, checking that she wouldn't pounce up on him undetected

"I'm a Vampire. I was the one who killed your classmates. How did you like my displays, Sora?" The voice closed in round Sora

"H-how do you know my name?" Sora was now falling into her trap

"I'm in your class. Don't you recognise me?" She taunted him

"N-no! Why would someone like you be in my class?" Sora's eyes started to water uncontrollably

"Because I was never like this! I used to be human. I used to be like you!" She pounced onto Soras back he collapsed forward. She balanced herself onto him and bared her fangs. Moved his hair from his neck and went in for the kill.

Just one nick on his neck, a tiny drop of blood fell onto her tongue. She had stopped the first time, she hadn't killed anyone. Sora was relieved when he felt that nothing had gone into his neck.

He rolled onto his back and saw a red haired girl. Sora couldn't see clearly from the lack of lights in the alley and the water, which filled his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. He didn't want to but he saw, from what looked like Kairi. "Is that... you, Kairi?" He asked, without wanting to move for some reason, knowing it was a matter of life or death if he didn't move.

She didn't move either. What was she to do? She was in the moment. She couldn't let it slip. "... Sora... Just go! I don't want you to get hurt!" She stood and pointed to the light

"I'm not the one hurt. It's you who's hurt," Sora bluntly said

"Do not tell anyone! I trust you can keep a secret," She smiled

"I'll try," Sora ran away

Sora ran home, full of tears. Kairi wasn't ready to tell him, even though he knew. He may have guessed but would he remember or even believe it?


	4. A game of chase

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter! been writing more :) up to chapter 7 now, I think :) well, does Sora believe her or not? does he find out why she spared him?

_Disclaimer-_ Plot is mine but characters belong to square enix and disney :)

* * *

Flightless Angel

**Chapter 4- A game of chase**

A cat. A dog. Is there any more to it? Oh yes, I forgot the mouse. A dog, cat and mouse. What else can I say, just a chase of a lifetime for some and the chase that could take a lifetime, or a chase that would take a life. Only depending on who is next on her list.

Riku had caught up, Kairi still ahead and Sora had only just caught up. He knew what happened the night before, but was it all true? Was it really Kairi who killed all those boys? Was it Kairi who stood up to him in Traverse? Was it Kairi to begin with? He had so many questions to ask her.

On the way home, Sora finally got Kairi to himself and was ready to ask his questions. "Kairi… last night, I went to Traverse and was attacked. I thought I saw you. I saw your red hair. Was it you?"

"I wondered when you'd catch up," Kairi smirked

Something about Kairi drew Sora in, even though he knew it was dangerous, "If you've killed every boy you come across in Traverse. Why didn't you kill me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Her eyes twinkled

"Not really?" Sora wasn't the brightest star in the sky

"You'll find out one day," Kairi cheerfully skipped off home

She knew he'd find out. He had to of course. She knew that if she played with fire, she'd get her fingers burnt. But after the fact, she can't seem to remember when she ever picked up that box of matches. When she struck that first match. When she burnt down her memories. When she forgot how to love.

Wakka was the 3rd victim of her plan and Slightly was the 4th. She just can't control that hunger inside her. The lonely stone cold heart with no life in there what so ever. She lay in her deathbed, wanting to give in, waiting to die. The pain consumed her. A poison of flames engulfing her veins; being continually pumped round by her warm heart, ever growing colder. Her life slipping from the light, now drowning in darkness. Nothing left to do. Nothing left to say. She awaited her fate… Death!

Kairi sat on her windowsill as the sun went down over the island. Oh how she wished to be sitting on the paopu tree with Sora. She can't! She had to confine herself to her room, to save her friends... _To keep them safe._

Her good luck charm had started to gather dust. The face she once drew on it was not visible anymore.

"I do have a heart. I may have killed Wakka, Mickey, Hewy… or was it Dewy? Who knows? And there was Slightly… But I just… I know I have a heart some how… I just know I have!" Kairi spoke to herself

She heard a voice from the door, "Kairi, you must know that you can stop this,"

"Who's there?" Kairi spun round but only saw her cat, Thomas.

"You don't recognise your cat?" Thomas laughed

"Tom? You can talk?" Kairi knelt next to him

"I was sent to protect you; to keep you out of harm's way. To stop you from doing reckless things like killing people in your class," Thomas emphasised the last bit

"Oh... Well now that's a bit late now. Hewy was the first. He was one little runt," Kairi smirked

"He was in year seven," Thomas bluntly said

"Still, I wasn't _that_ small when I was in year seven. Oh and there was Mickey. He was rather funny! 'Oh welp! It's the Shekkatatingting!' His funny little screech," Kairi began to laugh

"He was scared," Thomas began to get a little annoyed

"And Wakka. He always spoke in that funny accent," Kairi was now bellowing with laughter

"Kairi!" Thomas hissed

"What? Oh..." Kairi stopped laughing at once

"Kairi. You must stop going for midnight snacks! It's not healthy for your class mates!" Thomas said

"Yeah, but it's healthy for me," Kairi sniggered

"You have to stop acting like this! Aqua was never like this when I was her guardian," He spoke

"Aqua? Who's she and when were you her guardian?" Kairi suddenly asked

"A few years back. She was lonely and needed help. She had a lover which she loved very much... but sadly he was led astray and became a wolf where as she became lonely and became a vampire. She died and rose again. Aqua only fed on the purest untainted blood. Then she found you, Kairi," Thomas told

"So it's her fault I died then!" Kairi started to lose her temper

"Not exactly. She didn't mean to hurt you... She had met you and told me to watch over you. So that is how I am now your guardian," Thomas smiled

"You followed me home from school after I changed. I saw in your eyes you knew something but I didn't fully understand, till now," Kairi walked back over to her windowsill. Thomas jumped onto the windowsill next to her.

The sun was going down. The day was put behind them, the night just young. After speaking with Thomas, she knew she could trust him. She knew she could stop, but how?


	5. He lives in you

**A/N:** The bit with Kairi and Selphie in ICT. It's what me and my mate Tiff end up doing every ICT. She shouts random stuff and I'm like, calm down but I end up joining her :) [She came up with the name Shekkatatingting. If I didn't tell you already]

_Disclaimer_- You kind of get the idea by now?

* * *

**Flightless Angel**

**Chapter 5- He lives in you**

Back at school, police were still investigating the mysterious murders. The knife was in the possession of the cops. Kairi had no hope of retrieving it. As Kairi looked in the mirror of the girl's toilets she couldn't help but notice something wrong. Something different… or was it always there?

"Kaaiiirrii!" Selphie shouted from the cubicle

"What?" Kairi shouted back

"Good, you're still there. Don't want you leaving on me now," She laughed

"Why would I when we're already late for ICT," Kairi giggled

"Fair 'nough," Selphie opened the door and walked over to the sink

"So, any excuses to tell miss?" Kairi watched her friend

"We went to the loo and got lost?" Selphie dried her hands

"She won't believe the getting lost bit. We've been in this school for nearly 5 years now," Kairi corrected Selphie

"Alright then. Toilet it is then. Off to ICT!" Selphie picked her bag up and marched to ICT with Kairi trailing behind.

ICT was a drag, Selphie kept Kairi's spirits high, if you could call her mood _high._

"Hey Kai! I know who you like!" Selphie shouted

"Shut it! He's over there!" Kairi angrily whispered

"Shabadabadingdong!" Selphie replied

Kairi rolled her eyes and carried on with her work.

Selphie started to bounce on the chair, "BOING! BOING! BOING!"

"Calm down!" Kairi wasn't in the mood

"Kai, you ok? You're always joining in with me," Selphie suddenly calmed down

"I just don't feel up to it," Kairi got on with her work

"Kai! Listen to me! What. Is. Wrong!" Selphie turned serious

"Fine!" Kairi snapped

"Ok, care to explain?" Selphie turned to Kairi

"Right. What if you really like someone but you think they won't like you for who you are?" Kairi thought of the right words to say

"Screw them! If they don't like who you are, they don't deserve you. Spill!" Selphie wanted more gossip

Kairi lowered her head to whisper and so did Selphie, "What if you're not who everyone thinks you are. What if you're a killer?"

Selphie didn't know what to say, "Don't talk bull!" Then she looked into Kairi's eyes and saw the truth, "You're… not lying? You're the killer the police are after? You drained all their blood? Why?"

"I'm not human anymore…" Kairi bluntly said

"I… I don't know what to say. When you find out that your best mate's a vampire… you don't really prepare a speech, do you?" Selphie forced a laugh

"I know it's hard for you. How hard do you think it is for me… knowing that people would hate me if they knew the truth," Kairi patted Selphie on the back, trying to hold back tears

"I'll still be your friend. No neck biting though," Selphie laughed

"No, I won't. I kind of stopped after I ran into one certain somebody and I couldn't harm him…" Kairi frowned

"Sora?" Selphie whispered

She nodded

"Hmm… well, does he know?" She asked

Kairi nodded again

"If he doesn't like you for who you are then. Screw him- not literally of course- but if he doesn't like the fact that you're a vampire… then leave him," Selphie smiled

"You might be right," Kairi cheered up and got back to her work.

After school, the reflection was still getting on her nerves. She had walked past several windows on the way home and couldn't help but notice something up with the reflection.

Back home. Thomas walked in the room with something in his mouth. Kairi took the pendant that was hanging from his mouth.

"Your mother gave me that to give to you," Thomas said

Kairi admired the intricate designs on the pendant, "There's a picture of Aqua and Terra. I don't get it,"

"It all makes sense. Your father left your mother because she was a vampire. He was a wolf. If you haven't already, take a look at your reflection. Who do you see?" Thomas asked

Kairi looked at the cracked mirror hung on the wall, "I see… I see a man. Terra…"

"He watches over everything we see, into the water, into the truth, in your reflection. He lives in you," Thomas stated

"What? Terra's a wolf. He can't be my dad!" Kairi pulled the mirror down again, causing it to smash another time.

"Riku is your brother!" Thomas howled

"How do you know all this? For all I know, you could be lying to me!" Kairi shouted

"Temper, temper Kairi," A woman's voice came from the door

"Who's there!"

"For someone like you, you should know who your mother is," She entered

"Aqua?"

"Yes. So I'm guessing you want an explanation then?"

"I've been kept in the shadows for too long. I want you to tell me the truth. Everything!" Kairi threw the pendant to the floor, among the shattered glass


	6. Don't pull on my heartstrings

**A/N:** Okaiii! I know the whole thing with the last chapter was a little shocking... ish ^_^ but just to let you know. _Italics is Kairi_ and **Bold is Sora**. When they're passing notes :)

_Disclaimer- _If only :L

* * *

Flightless Angel

**Chapter 6- Don't pull on my heart strings**

Aqua sat Kairi down and explained the whole story.

Kairi was one of two children bore to Aqua. Riku was the 1st child. Terra was the father.

"So… Terra is Riku's and my dad?" Kairi asked

"Yes. You always took after your father," Aqua giggled

"Why's that?"

"Riku was always the quiet one. He never hurt a thing… but you. You've been killing boys in your class. Terra used to go out on killings. Remember the murders before you started?"

"Vaguely. Riku won't hurt a fly? Let's see that happen then," Kairi smirked

_-Flightless Angel-_

At school the next day, after seeing her mother, Kairi felt a little different. She knew why she looked up to Riku as a big brother.

"Hey Kai!" Riku walked up to Kairi in the hall

"Hey Riku. Do you know anyone called Terra?" Kairi asked

"Name rings a bell, why?"

"Just wondering,"

"Come on, tell me!"

"How do you know him?"

"Someone told me I was his son. I didn't believe them, like. But he can't be my dad. He was a killer, right?"

"Yeah…" Kairi walked away

"Hey, wait up!"

_Riku was the same as ever. He's still not caught up yet_. Kairi thought. He wondered why Kairi was acting so strange.

In maths, Sora seemed a little out of it. She passed him notes in class. He sat next to Tidus and she sat with Selphie so obviously Selphie would read it.

_Sora. I'm so sorry about before. Can you ever forgive me?_

"Kai. What's happened now?" Selphie whispered

"Nothing, we just had an argument. Now pass that to Tidus to pass to Sora," Kairi whispered to Selphie.

Selphie passed the note along. Sora scribbled something down and passed it back. She unfolded it and said, "He said…"

"Just give me the note!"

"Alright, alright!" Selphie handed the note over

_Sora. I'm so sorry about before. Can you ever forgive me?  
_**I'm not sure. I need to think about it.**

"Think about what? I guess it was my fault but I'm trying to… Oh what's the point," Kairi started to scrawl something else

_Sora. I'm so sorry about before. Can you ever forgive me?  
_**I'm not sure. I need to think about it.  
**_I guess it was my fault. Can you meet me at 3__rd__ district in Traverse town, near the fountain?_

"No looking!" Kairi passed the note to Selphie

"Ok!" She passed it along

Sora wrote on the paper, passed it back.

"Here you go. Can I see it now?" Selphie asked

"Yeah, one sec," Kairi opened the paper

_Sora. I'm so sorry about before. Can you ever forgive me?  
_**I'm not sure. I need to think about it.  
**_I guess it was my fault. Can you meet me at 3__rd__ district in Traverse town, near the fountain?  
_**I guess we're both to blame. Ok, I'll meet you, what time?**

"Ooo, a date?" Selphie laughed

"No, it's not! I'm just sorting something out with him, that's all," Kairi wrote the time down

"What time you meeting him then?" Selphie asked

"Seven," Kairi passed the note on

_-Flightless Angel-_

Seven o'clock had arrived. Kairi stood at the fountain in 3rd district. She knew it was dangerous out there but took her chances nonetheless.

1st district door opened, Sora walked over to her. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to meet you here to tell you the truth…" Kairi didn't stray her eyes from the fountain

"I don't get it?"

"Of course you wouldn't. You didn't believe it when you saw me in the alley. Sora, I don't know how you feel or anything but it was me who killed Wakka and everyone else. I did those murders!" Kairi still didn't turn

"I- I don't believe you!" Sora shouted

"Are you scared?" Kairi bluntly said

"N-no!"

"One tip. Never falter in the presence of a vampire!" Kairi slowly turned to face Sora, fangs bared.

"You wouldn't?" Sora started to back up

"I tried to stop but it looks like I can't!" Kairi jumped at Sora but he jumped out of the way and ran away.

"I thought I loved her! I thought… What do I feel now? She's pulled on everyone's string like puppets… but she's yanked on my heartstrings," Sora gloomily trudged home.


	7. She took the light

**A/N:** Sorry for long ish update. Had Year 11 stuff to sort out ¬_¬' can't wait to leave :) well, hope you like it :L Songs: Shine a light- Mcfly. Who am I to say?- Hope.

_Disclaimer_- Don't own characters or songs :/

* * *

Flightless Angel

**Chapter 7- She took the light and left me in the dark**

Cats cannot be friends with mice. It just can't work, can it?

At school the next day, Kairi had English with Sora. Mr Eraqus told the class to write their own poems to help them with their anthologies. To help them annotate each other's work.

"Now class, work with your partner. Write a poem, whatever comes to mind and have your partner annotate them," Mr Eraqus said to the class as they put their heads down to work

Kairi began to write something: "_Love of my life, my soul mate. You're my best friend_" They were the only words that made any sense to her. Sora was writing so fast, that she didn't even see his hand come off the page.

After writing each stanza, her hand started to cramp. She decided to call it; 'Who am I to say?' Sora had named his; 'Shine a light'. They both swapped poems and read them.

The first stanza caught Kairi's first.

_Tell me are you feeling strong,  
strong enough to love someone?  
And make it through the hardest storm  
and bad weather._

Then her eyes fluttered to the next few stanzas.

Her eyes were as wide as a Moogles pom pom. _"She took the light and left me in the dark"_. Kairi knew exactly what it meant. That night she met him in Traverse. She told him to leave, to be safe. Was that what Terra did? Did he really care for Aqua? Kairi finally knew why Terra left her mother, as the same reason why she left Sora. Again she met him in Traverse but this time she turned on him and he left broken hearted.

Sora was swallowing sorrow. He was about to cry. You could see it in his eyes. Clutching that paper tight and deep breathing. He knew how she felt but does he know how he feels himself?

"S-Sora... Do you like my poem?" Kairi broke the awkward silence

He silently nodded

"You ok?" Kairi asked

He nodded again

"No you're not. You can tell me. Is it my poem?"

"..."

"It is isn't it? I knew it sounded stupid," Kairi frowned

"I-it's not stupid. I really like it. I really do... but it's the words... they're too... what's the word?" Sora choked

"Emotive? Depressing? To a point?" Kairi listed

"All 3 in fact. I loved your poem. What did you think of mine?" He asked

"It reminded me of..." Kairi's eyes tail off

"Traverse? When I left..." Sora listed

"Yeah. _She took the light and left me in the dark. She left me with a broken heart._ I knew it when I saw it... but honestly, how do you feel?" Kairi asked

Before Sora could reply, Mr Eraqus took Sora and Kairi's poem and asked them to stand.

"This would teach you to talk in my lesson! Now read each other's poems out!"

Sora looked at Kairi. He spoke with eyes; he would read her poem first. She thought to herself, but why? He nearly cried just reading in his head, how would he react to reading it aloud.

"A-hem!" He cleared his throat, "Love of my life, my soul mate… You're my best friend. Part of me like breathing. Now half of me is left. I don't know anything at all. Who am I to say… you love me?" Sora started to choke up,

"I don't know anything at all… and who am I to say… you need me?" more and more he choked up,

"Colour me blue I'm lost in you. Don't know why I'm still waiting. Many moons have come and gone. Don't know why I'm still searching. Don't know anything at all and who am I to say… you love me? I don't know anything at all and who am I to say… you need me?" Sora dropped the piece of paper and ran out of the class room

"Sora?" Kairi looked at the poem floating softly to the ground. Everyone had gasped. She looked at Soras poem and started to read it.

"Tell me are you feeling strong, Strong enough to love someone?  
And make it through the hardest storm and bad weather..." Kairi looked up at the class then at the door slowly closing,

"Will you pull me from the flames? Hold me till I feel no pain and give me shelter from the rain, forever?" Her lips started to quiver

"Where can I find her? She took the light and left me in the dark. She left me with a broken heart. Now I'm on my own. If anybody sees her…" Only she knew what these words meant

"Shine a light… on her," Kairi threw the poem on the floor and ran out after Sora.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr Eraqus demanded

"To sort out something I should have done a long time ago!" Kairi stormed out

"What? Do any of you know what's gone on?" He turned to the class

"I think it was to do with the poems sir. Something happened and only them two understand… I think?" Selphie explained, what sir wanted to hear even though she knew it all.

Kairi ran to the crossroads. _Where would Sora feel safe where he could cry?_ She thought to herself. _ The boy's toilets! _She ran for the boy's toilets. Riku spotted her looking into the boys toilets, "Kairi, what're you doing?"

"Ermm… what does it look like?" She sarcastically asked

"Peeping into the boys toilets?" He directly said

"No reason though," Kairi laughed

"What's happened now?" Riku gave the _look_

"Nothing, I swear!" Kairi franticly said

"Right. I'll leave you to it then," Riku walked away, still knowing that something was going on

Inside the toilets, Sora was still sobbing away. Kairi snuck inside and went to search for him, in this stench of a loo.

"Seriously? W-why do I have feelings for her? She killed all my friends and now I still like her? I know for a fact she didn't hypnotise me because… I just know. I- I left that alley with just my common sense. I still have no common sense. Does she even know how I feel?" Sora sobbed

"Yes, I know how you feel but I just don't know how to act," Kairi stepped to the corner of the room

"Kairi? Why're you here? Come to break my heart again?" He looked up at Kairi with hate in his eyes

"No. I've come to apologize. I now know why my father left my mother," Kairi lowered her head

Sora suddenly changed his attitude "Why did he leave?"

"He loved her very much but he had to leave to keep her safe. And I guess that's what I have to do now. I want you to be safe, Sora… because I love you," Kairi turned her back on him, "Just don't talk to me any more,"

Sora shot up and pulled on her shoulder, "Kairi! Don't leave me! I need you,"

She ignored him and walked away, hoping to forget it all.


	8. I thought I trusted you

**A/N:** english lesson are getting better. We were asked if we wanted to do a limbo dance under a table. Fun times XD by the way. **WARNING!** there is slight yaoi in this chapter and some more chapters to follow. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as, or put up with it ^_^ Enjoy x

_Disclaimer-_ This you should know by now ^_^

* * *

Flightless Angel

**Chapter 8- I thought I trusted you**

Riku was on the island with Sora that evening. He didn't speak, he didn't even move. He kept staring at the ocean repeating the same words over and over again. "Where can I find her? She took the light and left me in the dark. She left me with a broken heart. Now I'm on my own. If anybody sees her… Shine a light on her,"

Sparkles, Ripples, Scents of the waves; was that really home? There he sat on the paopu tree, wondering if he could ever forgive her, if he could ever stand by her. Not after what she did. He knew it wasn't her fault but he can't help that knowing there is something within her that is much more than the blood and darkness, something true… maybe love. Who knows?

"Sora. Are you ok?" Riku was really concerned

"…took the light and left me in the dark… She left me with a broken heart…" Sora rambled on

"Who?"

"If anybody sees her… shine a light on her…"

"SORA!"

"What?" Sora stopped rambling

"Now tell me who 'took the light and left you in the dark' and who 'left you with a broken heart'?"

"I thought you'd know. Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's not my place to say. Ask her yourself. Aren't you meant to be the dog of the situation?" Sora laughed

"Just because I have a dog! Why don't you talk to her?"

"I can't, that's the point!" Sora jumped to the shore

"Sora! What did she do to you?" Riku followed him

Sora was kicking each wave that hit the shore. Riku was storming up to him.

"Sora! Answer me!" Riku bellowed

"Why? It won't change anything!" Sora stood to a halt

"But just tell me," Riku stopped as well

"She told me to meet her at 3rd district," Sora stated

"You do remember that miss said it's dangerous down there!"

"I know but I wanted to sort something out... then she turned on me. She..." Sora's eyes lowered to the sand

"She what? What did Kairi do?"

"She left me there. She tried to kill me,"

"WHAT? Right, I'll go and talk to her!" Riku walked off

"Kairi didn't mean to though!" Sora raised his arm to try and stop his friend but he couldn't. It was useless.

Riku ran to Kairi's house, fuming. Unluckily for Riku, Kairi had gone out for the evening. Kairi was throwing stones into the fountain at 3rd district. The sprinklers were on; the spotlights were on. Just one thing that troubled Kairi was Sora. She broke his heart. Or did she come to realise how much he meant to her?

Taking another pebble, Ready to throw the pebble... There it was! That smell. She caught a whiff of a dog.

"I wondered when my brother would show up," Kairi lowered the pebble

"Kairi, what did you do to Sora?" Riku slowly walked over to Kairi

"I broke his heart. I didn't want to but… Riku you won't understand. You're like mom. I'm like dad. I murder and kill!" Kairi threw the pebble to her left

"So it was you who killed off the boys in our class. Why are you saying things like I'm your brother, or I'm like mom or you're like dad. We're not related!" Riku crept closer

"We are. Mom came to see me. I haven't seen dad yet. Don't know if I ever will…"

"Kairi, snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"What else do you want me to say? Or should I just kill you here and now!" Kairi swiftly turned, baring her fangs

"We both wouldn't want that now! Just tell me, what happened with you and Sora?"

"To be honest. I tried not to kill him. I told him I don't want to see him anymore, that it was the only option to keep him alive," Kairi frowned

"Stop lying!" Riku lashed out with unkindly claws and slashed Kairi's eye. Leaving a large gash over her eye and cheek, just like her father's.

Holding her hand to her face, she fell to the floor, "Why? Why did you do that? You couldn't help but use your powers now, could you? Could you!"

Riku looked at his hands thinking _what have I done?_

"Riku! You know for sure that you're Terra's son!" Kairi got up and ran home, still covering her face.

A young man stood in the shadows. He smirked to himself, he had seen his children together... but not the way he'd expected. He had smirked nonetheless. Even though Kairi was scarred, she still had nowhere left to run. She would find her way back from the human world, wouldn't she? She has to; she knows she doesn't belong in the human world.

_-Flightless Angel-_

There are more vampires and wolves out there than Kairi, Riku and Aqua. One student at Twilight Town High is a wolf. He has a best friend over in Traverse High. His friend doesn't know of his wolf side, but obviously Axel does. Poor Roxas.

Axel had made a promise to Roxas that he would tell him what his _problems_ were. Roxas was getting a little worried about Axel's behaviour of late. They meet nearly everyday on the clock tower after school. It didn't take long for Roxas to get there from Destiny Island because Traverse town is east of Destiny and Twilight is west of Destiny.

"Last one up to the tower's a rotten Chocobo egg!" Axel ran to the Twilight station

"Hey wait up!" Roxas tried to chase up to his best friend

Axel had already got the ice cream from the shop. Sea salt ices cream: their favourite.

"You're late," Axel laughed as he sat there munching his ice cream

Out of breath, Roxas sat down, "No, you ran here and left me,"

"Same thing," Axel laughed. He handed Roxas the ice cream and leant back

Roxas took a bite of his ice cream, "Hey, Ax. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Axel said so laid back

"What if… say if you liked someone... at school. You didn't know what was going on with them. You wanted to know more about them. You wanted to know that _one_ secret they won't tell you, just so you can understand them a bit more. Maybe all that was gibberish?" Roxas clenched his ice cream stick with embarrassment

"So you've got a crush on someone at your school huh? Well, if your close to her, just ask her straight… or get to know her more. Ask her about that secret of hers," Axel explained

"It's not that simple, Axel," Roxas giggled

"Why isn't it?" Axel's ears pricked up

"Well… I don't think I should have said it now…" Roxas started to mumble

"Come on, you can tell me Rox. What's wrong?" Axel put his arm round Roxas

"Ax…" Roxas started to go red

"Roxie… your face has gone all red. Why's that?" Axel started to pinch Roxas' cheeks

"Never mind…" Roxas sighed, trying to ignore it

"Come on, you try to tell me something then leave it. Now that's not fair. Tell me who it is then," Axel laughed

"… It's not important anyways. Just leave it at that," Roxas didn't know what to do. This was his best friend after all. He didn't want to confess his love and lose a friendship.

Poor Roxas.


	9. Born in grief, Raised in hate

**A/N:** Haiii! Right, I'mma do a Valentines chapter... when it's valentines and upload it... on valentines day :) hehe, ooo the excitment :L review please ^_^

_Disclaimer-_ Don't own kh, as you know by now. Don't own 'one of us' from lion king which the title is from ^_^

* * *

Flightless Angel

**Chapter 9****- ****Born in grief, Raised in hate**

At school the next morning, Sora sat in English and Riku sat in maths. There was no sign of Kairi. Even Mr Eraqus was a little worried because she is never late and is always at school.

Was today another day? Was tomorrow just another day? Live up to the past and fight for your future. _And I wanna believe you, When you tell me that it'll be ok, Yeah I try to believe you, But I don't. When you say that it's gonna be, It always turns out to be a different way, I try to believe you, Not today, today, today, today, today... _Another day, huh?

Trudging to school, slumped shoulders, with no hope left. Kairi. She packed her bag that morning, trying to forget the events of last night. Wash the blood from her face and her hands. Stitch the slash upon her eye and cheek. Wipe any more blood from it and explain to her mother how she got the scar in the first place. Yes, she knew that her mom would notice but did she want any of her friends to notice?

Silence filled the classroom. Soon a familiar student crashed through the door, half an hour, casually late. Kairi went over to her seat, so casually. She took out her pen and her English book. It was only when she raised her head from writing the date and title was when she told the teacher, "Sorry I'm late sir…"

Mr Eraqus replied, "That's ok Kairi. Could you take your sunglasses off please?"

The class all looked at Kairi, "I can't sir…"

"Why not?"

"It's a very long story, in what really happened in the space of 2 seconds… trust can only take forever to build but it only takes a moment to break," Kairi kept her head down

"Kairi, just take the glasses off, it's not school uniform,"

"Sir! I don't care if it isn't… I've just been through a lot and I believe I need to keep these on,"

"Kairi! Just take them off, I don't want to have an argument, or worse yet, bring the head of Key stage 4 in here!"

"Fine. Have it your way… just look so scared when you see it," Kairi smirked and took the sunglasses off but hiding her eye with her fringe.

For the rest of lesson she kept quiet, with her fringe covering her eye. "Kairi, why are you so intent on covering that one eye?" Sora whispered to her

"No reason Sora… Not that you'd understand," Kairi tried to smile

"I've come this far now. Why stop?"

"You're in over your head with me Sora. I'm not the same as you and you know it. Why do you bother trying? It won't get you anywhere," Kairi frowned

"Maybe because I want to. Maybe I'm trying because..." Sora didn't want to say

"You've started so finish it..." Kairi blurted out

"Never mind, it wasn't important..." _Or was it?_

The lesson dragged for the pair. More poems and hidden tears for the cringing scarred girl. She thought she could trust Riku, in a way... after what happened the night before; the arguments, the lashing out that caused the scars to appear across the bloodied face.

After the bell rang; Kairi put her sunglasses back on, took her bags and rushed for the door. Riku was waiting on the other side of the door.

_-Flightless Angel-_

Stood against the wall, crossing his arms and staring at the floor, he sighed, "I'm so sorry about last night,"

Kairi ignored that comment and stormed to maths. Riku followed, he was so intent on making the apology.

"Kairi! Listen to me!" Riku pulled on her arm

"What?" Kairi bellowed in the middle of the corridor, everyone stopped and stared

"About last night... I'm really sorry about that scar," Riku pointed at the visible scar on her cheek

"You say that now? Well, fine! I'll take your apology. So, do you believe me now... that you're my brother?" Kairi asked

"Yeah, I kinda do now," Riku forced a laugh

"Thanks for apologizing, it really means a lot to me… but let me just tell you something; some food for thought…" Kairi leaned closer to Riku to whisper, "We don't really fit in with humans, we're monsters!"

"Umm, thanks?" Riku slowly walked to his next lesson.

Kairi walked into her maths lesson with a sort of smile, for a little while until she spiralled back down.

Dinnertime now. Kairi sat in the corner of the yard, not eating as usual. Some annoying kids came over to annoy her, as per usual that day. "Yo! Emo Girl! How's the corner!" They yelled. Kairi ignored them and turned a blind eye towards them. She muttered under her breath, "If only I could get my revenge on you, you ungrateful monsters! You're the monsters!"

"Say something?" They mocked

She shook her head. She felt so weak, she felt so insecure. She had not been feeding for the past few nights.

On the way home from school that night, Kairi noticed an odd shadow following her. It didn't look like Riku, Sora or her mother; someone very different. He stepped closer to her, Whispered in the shadows, "Kairi, you're not one of them. They treat us like monsters, they outcast us into the darkness. We scavenge for our food. We are the monsters,"

Kairi turned, there was no one there, "Who's there?"

"I am but one with darkness, as are you,"

"Tell me your name!"

"Terra," He bluntly said

"… Terra?" Kairi muttered to herself, "_The _Terra? My father Terra?"

"Yes, I'm your father. I've been watching over you for the past 15 years," Terra stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing wide flared trousers; he had plain brown hair and a scar over one eye.

"H-how am I supposed to react?" she stammered

"However you want. While I was watching you, you knew why I left. Why _you_ had to leave. You made the right choice," He smiled

"The right choice? If I'm a monster, how are monsters able to make _the right choice_?" She was stuck in between, in between the light of the being right or being wrong. What will she choose?


	10. It's unfair!

**A/N: **Might do a doule upload. Valentines tomorrow :L Anyone got any valentines XD Well, I'll tell you this much, chapter 11 is the valentines chapter! Slight Akuroku. Just to let you know, I'm not _that_ good enough a writer so there will be no more than hugs and cute little remarks XD Anyways enjoy x

_Disclaimer-_ Same as usual.

* * *

**Flightless Angel**

**Chapter 10- It's unfair**

Another day on the island without Kairi. Another day at school without Kairi. She had locked herself in her room. Her father had told her the truth, was that enough? He left Aqua out of pure love. Kairi left her friends for them to be _safe_. Was that really it or was there more to it than that?

Christmas had come and gone. Kairi spent Christmas alone. She would have spent it with Sora and Riku for another year but she couldn't handle the pain, again.

Spring soon, then they would have their prom and leave school. That's what they want right? That's the reason for waiting so long or did they really need to wait so long to learn something more?

Knock, knock, knock went the door. Kairi was sat on her windowsill watching the sun set over the island. She ignored the knocks and carried on watching the sky... _Sky? _She thought. _Why does watching the sky calm me? Why is it that when I'm ever left with one thought, it always comes down to Sora? Why do I think this? I'm a monster compared to him. The monsters in this world should never mix with humans. Poor little humans are left in this world to fend for themselves but they don't know what they're really up against; the real monsters of life; Vampires and Wolves._

The door was knocked again. "Stop knocking and leave me alone!" She bellowed

"Kairi, I need to talk to you!" Sora's voice travelled from the door

"Sora, I don't want to hurt you! Just leave now! You can't stay here, it's not safe!"

"I don't care about my safety! I care about you! I care about what you're doing to yourself! Just look at yourself in the mirror!" Sora's words were sharp

Kairi stood at the cracked mirror, which she had crookedly fixed. The first thing she noticed was the scars, how much she looked like her dad with that scar.

"What do you see?"

"I see the scars. I see my resemblance of my dad. What else should I see?" She stated

"Not them! Now look deeper than that. Look into your heart. Try to see what I see," Sora truthfully spoke

Kairi tried to look deeper than the scars but she couldn't. Her cold heart wasn't in the right place to decide on things like this, "I don't see anything more than the scars!"

Sora took out his spare key for the room and unlocked the door, "Look into my eyes and I'll tell you what I see,"

Kairi turned to him, shocked but delighted to see him, "You're in deadly territory, you know?"

"Does that really bother me?" Sora smiled

"I guess not then," Kairi smiled

"Now look me in the eyes. I'll tell you what I see,"

Kairi looked into his eyes. She noticed something. She saw it in his eyes. Sora cares for her, even though she didn't know it.

"Kairi. I see a beautiful girl before me. I see someone who is capable of anything. I see someone who can do more than they think. I see _you_, Kairi," Sora took Kairi's hand

"You see all that in _me_?"

"Yes," Sora nodded

"This really means a lot to me Sora. Thank you," Kairi wrapped her arms round him in tears

"There's no need to cry Kairi. Now you know you can do anything. You can do whatever you want," Sora calmed her down

_-Flightless Angel-_

Kairi has dreams, dreams of being human. She has always wanted to feel like she belongs. She wants to be able to belong in the human world, not just being an outcast driven in this world.

"It's unfair!" Kairi shouts from the secret place. She ran there before school just to look at the pictures, the memories. Thomas had kept a close eye on her after she locked herself in her room. Kairi had not eaten or drank any blood for a few days. No one had noticed because she hadn't been at school.

"Kairi, you have to stop doing this," Thomas walked out of the shadows

"You decide to show up now?" Kairi didn't even turn from the paintings

"I wondered what would happen if I left you to your own devises. Instead you starve yourself. Why? What do you hope to gain?" Thomas stepped next to her

"I want to gain humanity," She sighed

"Something like that can't be gained from starvation,"

"How do I gain humanity? Die?" Kairi's eyes turned to the childish painting of her and Sora

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know? I'm only a cat," Thomas laughed

"I wonder how Sora really feels…" Kairi looked at the painting once more before realising that someone was watching.

He stepped in from the beach. He'd missed school as well. Was he worried about his little sister?

"Kairi, where have you been?" Riku asked

"Locked myself in my room. Is that enough info for you?" Kairi didn't turn

"Have you been eating?" He eyed Kairi up and down, inspecting how thin she looked

"Why's that so important?" She snorted

"You need to eat, Kairi! You look so pale. You used to have so much colour in your cheeks. Now you look so… colourless," Riku sighed

"Riku, how do you do it? Trying to be human, you make it so easy…" Kairi frowned

"It's not easy. You know that any minute, when I'm really angry I can snap at people. Like I slashed you…" He looked away

"But you make it look so easy. I just wish I could be human, just for a day. Then I'd be happy…" Kairi tried to smile

"Dreams can come true Kairi, only if you believe in them. Take a look at Cinderella. She got the boy of her dreams remember, but she had to put up with her step mom and sisters. She believed in her dreams. Now I think it's your turn to believe in yours," Riku smiled

"But how the hell am I supposed to become human though?" Kairi stood face to face with Riku

"Dreams are weird things. Just follow your heart. It'll lead you there," Riku and Kairi both walked back out onto the island to watch the ocean. Thomas trailed behind them, watching the siblings trying to fit into the human world. _They're doing a good job of it so far._ Thomas smiled to himself.

_ -Flightless Angel-_

Roxas rowed to the island. "Hey Kai!" He shouted over to the siblings

"Hey Rox!" Kairi waved back

Roxas ran to the tree. He beamed when he saw them. "Kairi, long time no see!" He laughed

"Yeah," Kairi forced a laugh

Riku saw something different about Roxas, with his very good senses of course. Do you notice it?

"Hey Kairi, I need to ask you something," Roxas leant against the tree

"Something up with Axel?" Kairi asked

"Well, it's ab-about Axel…" Roxas stammered

"What's happened? You and him are like… best friends!" Kairi laughed

"What if I don't feel like a 'friend' but… _more_ than a friend? …" Roxas just kept looking at the ground. Riku was right. He knew something about Roxas had changed.

"Whoa! Back up a little. '_More than a friend?' _You like Axel in _that_ way?" Kairi sounded surprised

"Yeah… I've had these feelings for a while but I can't tell him straight up… I've sort of noticed how much I really like him. I don't think he feels the same way…" Roxas sighed

Roxas was far from the truth.

Axel stood on the mainland, watching them talk. Watching Roxas talk to Kairi. _So was this who he was talking about, Kairi? He has a crush on Kairi? Huh? Why is it bothering me?_ Axel thought to himself._ No, that can't be it! I can't be… can I?_ _It's just not true! _Axel looks up to the island and looked at Roxas. _So, when the most precious thing in your life slips away from you. You only know how much it meant to you after it leaves._


	11. Smiles all round

**A/N:** Happy Valentines! :D Well I hope you enjoy this chapter :L hehe. Warning- Yaoi ish. Akuroku. Review and let me know what you think :P x

_Disclaimer-_ Obviously don't own kingdom hearts lol! Don't own _Toxic Valentine- All time low_

**

* * *

**

**Flightless Angel**

**Chapter 11- Smiles all round**

What mattered the most, was remembered the least. Valentines day had arrived. Would Roxas confess his love to Axel? Would Kairi learn to understand? Would Sora want to actually try and tell Kairi the truth of his feelings? Let's find out!

Traverse High had been decorated with the reddest hearts you could imagine. Twilight town High was the same. Early that morning, Roxas set out to Twilight town High with a card shaped like a heart. Axel was a popular guy; so he got a lot of cards in his locker. Roxas slowly placed the letter through the gap in the locker and ran to his own school.

Opening her locker, Kairi found no valentines card… as per usual. For a monster, she wasn't very popular. Riku had several from girls off the cheerleading squad. Sora didn't have any either, but he made a present the other night and something he'd been meaning to give back for a while now.

_In the secret waterway they used to play as kids in Traverse Town.  
_"_Take this. It's my lucky charm! Be sure to bring it back to me!" Kairi handed Sora her lucky charm she made with seashells, the subtle hand drawn face of Sora on one of them  
_"_I will," Sora smiled  
_"_Promise?" Kairi asked  
Sora nodded with the most sincere nod_

As the bell rang, thoughts ran through Sora. What was he going to say to her? He had to think quickly, she was heading this way!

"Sora, ermm… you want to come to traverse tonight?" Kairi asked

While trying to hide his presents in his bag "Sure?" Trying to remember what happened last time

_She's got a target painted on her back,  
and keeps a list of the qualities a good girl lacks.  
She bites her lip and tips her bottle;  
I take a drink 'cause the truth is hard to swallow._

"Great. I'm sorry about last time," Kairi giggled. Did she realise she wanted to be more human or _try_ to be friends to get to them?

"Kairi… I've got something for you," He handed the charm and the present to Kairi

"Sora… My charm!" She smiled… then she saw the present, "Sora… you shouldn't have," Nearly in tears, Sora took the necklace and tied it round her neck. A pendent just like the crown Sora wears.

_Sex and white lies,  
Handcuffs and alibis,  
She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...  
Her heart beats, red wine,  
My toxic valentine.  
Lays her halo on the pillow that used to be mine._

Over at Twilight town High, Axel had P.E. Struggle tournaments and rumble races. He went to his locker, put the key in the lock and turned it. There we several cards from girls but only one caught his eye. The heart shaped card from Roxas.

_Axel, I know this is slightly weird of me sending you a valentines but I figured it would be best that you knew how I really felt. I don't have a poem to write to you, just to say how much you really mean to me. Every day we spend on that clock tower, is all I need. I don't care if you don't feel the same way. All I want is to be your best friend and sit with you on the clock tower forever… Roxas x_

"Forever, huh?" Axel's eyes lit up

"Hey Axel, what's this?" Larxene jumped up behind him, catching sights of the card. Larxene had had a big crush on Axel for a long time... no success apparently. She's slightly bitchy... just a little bit.

"WHA- oh, this? It's a valentine. I've got a lot," Axel rubbed the back of his neck

"Really?" Larxene snatched the card from his hand and started to read it, "_All I want is to be your best friend and sit with you on the clock tower forever… Roxas. _Aww! Who's Roxas? A girl mate of yours?" Larxene laughed

"You could say that,"

"Since when did you hang around that smelly clock tower?" she shoved the card into Axel's chest

"Since I started hanging round with Roxas," Axel laughed

"What school does she go to? I certainly don't recognise a Roxas in our school," She crossed her arms

"Traverse High,"

"Hmm…" Larxene walked away thinking about her plan

"That was a little weird… but… Seriously, Roxas likes me? Wow, that was something I didn't expect. So it was _me_ he was talking about on the tower? So that's why he went red… I'll have to wait till after school to meet him then. Then I'll tell him…" Axel then stuffed the card into his bag, so casually, and walked to class… for a normal day.

_Oh, oh.  
My toxic valentine,  
Oh, oh.  
My toxic valentine._

Kairi had it all planned... To think I really enjoy telling you this story. Pah, I say! I can't even forget this with Naminés help and she's training to be a psychiatrist. Well never mind, I tried. That's the best I can do... Now that I've composed myself, onward with the story.

Back at Traverse High, Sora had given his valentines gift but Kairi still hadn't given hers to Sora, A poem from the heart. She thought it might help him, would it?

On the island, or on the clock tower, they all sat watching the sunset. What a beautiful sunset it was. You couldn't help but smile as the rays shone upon your face. That was when Sora noticed, in an instant, something about Kairi, A strange glow on Kairi; only Sora seemed to notice. Her angelic face lit up in the falling sun. Sora just wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful but he didn't know how to say it…

Sora continued to gaze at her and smiled

"What are you smirking at?" Kairi giggled

"Nothing. Just that you look like an angel in the sunset," He smiled

Kairi sighed, "You should know by now. If I was an angel, I had my wings clipped a long time ago. I won't be the angel you're looking for…"

"What If I didn't want an angel? What If I wanted a fallen angel," Sora corrected

"A flightless angel?" Kairi asked

"Yeah…" Sora looked back at the sunset and wrapped an arm round Kairi, "A Flightless Angel,"

_-Flightless Angel-_

Over on the clock tower, more people are letting things slip from their lips. Sea-salt ice cream paid for by Roxas, A card from Roxas, Roxas wanting to stay with Axel forever. All Axel could do was smile in the silence.

"I'd love that," Axel blurted out without thinking

"You'd love what?" Roxas asked with out taking his eyes off the sky

Axel looked down at his ice cream, stuck on what to say next, "I was thinking about what you put in your card. You said you wanted to stay with me forever, right?"

Roxas' eyes widened. He was embarrassed, "So… you got my card then?"

"Yep. I got it memorized. Sweetest thing I've seen you write and it wasn't even a poem," Axel nudged him

"What do think about the whole me having feelings for you?" Roxas looked as though he was about to burst into tears

"Well, to be honest Roxie…"

Roxas fidgeted, he loved being called that name.

"… You like that name, don't you Roxie?" Axel smiled

"…" Roxas blushed as he gripped his ice cream; it started to drip down his hand

"Roxas, your ice cream's melting," Axel pointed out

"I know…" Roxas simply said

"Roxas… I know I never told you before and probably you'd hate me for telling you… to be honest I wouldn't blame you but…"

"You don't feel the same way?" A single tear trickled down his cheek

"No, not that. I do feel the same way. It's just that… It's hard to explain," Axel tried to explain but it was hard to tell someone he loved, something he hated

"What then?" Roxas turned to Axel

"I'm a wolf…" Axel sighed. He tried to be serious but was it worth that moment to look in Roxas' eyes for the truth?

Roxas dropped his ice cream and leaned in to kiss Axels cheek, "I don't care what you are. I love you for being you,"


End file.
